For example, in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of OSs (domains) are operated using multiple cores for stable operation of a computer system.
In Patent Literature 1, when a malfunction occurs in one domain, processing of the domain where the malfunction has occurred is undertaken by another domain, the domain where the malfunction has occurred is restarted, and processing of the restarted domain is restored.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method which allows processing of one domain to be undertaken by another domain promptly with low overhead by using a shared memory.